(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to alert devices and more particularly pertains to a new alert device for inhibiting a child from being left unattended in a vehicle.